


Rwby style The Thing

by Ashton210



Series: RWBY STYLE [17]
Category: RWBY, The Thing (1982)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: The Thing but With Rwby characters, it’s only from just before the blood text.
Series: RWBY STYLE [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751530





	Rwby style The Thing

A science base outpost located in Atlas was seen, the interior looked damaged by both fire and infighting as the remaining men were paranoid.

An older Jaune with longer hair and a beard, wearing winter cloths was seen tossing rope onto a chair, his colleagues were watching him warily.

"What do you have in mind Arc?" Dove asked him, wearing a cap and a beard on his face.

"A little test." Jaune replied while securely holding his flamethrower "Sun, you and Neptune tie everybody down real tight."

"What for?" Ren asked, standing next to Russel.

"For your health." He took out more ropes and held his revolver tightly.

Sun and Neptune began to reach for the ropes as the rest looked at him suspiciously.

Ozpin, who was standing behind Sun and Neptune, didn't like Jaune's idea in the slightest, especially with the blonde being so close to dynamite.

"Come on let's rush him!" he shouted as Sun and Neptune stopped in their tracks "He is not gonna blow us all up." Neptune looked at Jaune intensely as the others looked at Ozpin.

The entire crew began looking at each other with suspicion, not knowing who to trust. A moment of silence followed as Jaune readied his revolver.

"Now wait a minute." Dove suddenly spoke, getting their attention "Let's, let's do what Arc says." He slowly walked closer to Jaune while looking at both him and the crew.

"I mean, he killed Sky pretty quick didn't he?"

"That's close enough Dove."

"He ain't tying me up." Ren spoke up as he walked over to stand next to Sun. Jaune looked at the man with a hard look…

"Then I will have to kill you Lie."

"Then kill me." Ren said without hesitation, confident that Jaune was bluffing.

Until Jaune then slowly walked over to him and pointed the revolver to his head, with Ren looking a bit afraid.

"I mean it." Jaune said as he held the revolver tightly.

A shot from a different angle showed Dove holding a scalpel in his hand as he gripped it tightly.

"That's not good." Blake commented, remembering how she turned her back on her enemies and was nearly killed as a result.

Jaune cocked back the hammer and put it closer to Ren's face who took a breath to calm himself.

"I guess you do." Ren said as Dove chose to attack…

Only for Jaune to whirl around-

BANG!

And shot Dove in the head as the man fell dead on the ground. The rest looked shocked by what Jaune did and quickly did as they were told.

The scene changed to Dove's corpse being tied next to a corpse of Cardin, whose hands looked like they were bitten off.

Neptune finished tying up Dove and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"This is bullshit Arc." The blue haired man said as he looked at the blonde who only replied with:

"Finish it Neptune."

"They're dead, Arc!" Neptune told him, not believing what was happening.

Jaune was using a knife to sharpen a piece of wire and looked over to Sun.

"Sun."

"Yes?"

"Tie up Neptune to here." The monkey faunus did as he was told, tying up his friend and making sure that the ropes were tight. He looked up at Jaune as the blonde began to speak.

"We are gonna draw a bit of everybody's blood," the crew looked at him with suspicion "cause we are going to find out who is the thing."

"Watching Sky gave me the idea that…maybe every part of him is alive." He continued to sharpen the wire with the rest listening to his reasoning "Every little piece is an animal, with a built in instinct to protect its own life." Some in the group looked a bit afraid of a creature being capable of doing that.

"You see when a man bleeds, the blood's just a liquid." He explained while looking at them "The blood of one of you things won't obey when it's attacked. It'll try and survive. Crawl away from hot needles for an instance.

The scene cut to Sun taking a blood sample from Russel, giving the man a cotton once he was done. He took the dish back to Jaune who pointed a flamethrower at him gave him another dish.

"Now you." He said as he took the petri dish and put it on the table. Sun simply took the dish and wiped the scalpel on his trousers. He then brought it to his thumb and slowly, but methodically cut it open. His blood dripped into the it and he squeezed his thumb to get more blood out.

"That's good." Jaune said, nodding to the faunus "Now move back. Over there." Sun slowly moved back, not taking his eyes off Jaune for a second.

Jaune took the sharpened wire and placed it over the flamethrower's muzzle. The low flame began to heat up the wire as everyone else watched Jaune with narrowed eyes, Sun in particular. The bearded blonde though, kept heating the wire and once it was hot enough, he put the flamethrower down and slowly put the hot wire into Sun's blood dish, the faunus could feel his heart rate speed up, his palms sweating and Jaune was ready to pull the trigger.

The wire touched the blood…

Only to sizzle, a small smoke came out with no apparent effects. Sun breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay.

Jaune gave a small sigh as he looked at Sun.

"I guess you are okay." He said as he then gestured towards another flamethrower "Put that on and watch them." Sun wiped his hands on his shirt and took the flamethrower as Jaune put the wire over the muzzle again.

"Now I will show you what I already know." He said as he put the wire on his blood.

It sizzled and just like Sun's blood, did nothing.

Ren looked at him with a hard stare, not trusting him.

"This is a crock of shit."

Jaune ignored Ren and put the wire over the muzzle again.

"Let's try Doc and Dove." Russel turned to look at the two corpses.

Jaune put the hot wire on Cardin's blood. Nothing. Jaune gave a look at the corpse before heating the wire again.

"Now Dove." Sun had the flamethrower pointed at both corpses, ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice.

Jaune slowly put the wire to Dove's blood…

Nothing.

Ren gave a small smirk at that.

"So Dove was human huh?" he then frowned at him "Which makes you a murderer, doesn't it?"

Jaune looked at the corpse then to Ren before turning away from them.

"Neptune's turn now." He said as he reheated the wire, Neptune himself looked bored, quirking an eyebrow as he sat silently in his seat.

Ozpin though looked afraid, seeing as how none of the tests proved anything yet.

"This is pure nonsense. It doesn't prove a thing." He said, trying to make Jaune stop.

"I thought you would say that Ozpin. You were the only who had the key to our back up blood." He said as Ozpin looked away.

"We will do you last." With that said, he put the wire on the blood…

Screech!

Jaune dropped the blood dish as it reacted violently to the wire.

Jaune dropped his flamethrower, damaging it as the blood began to move as if alive.

On the couch, Russel began to scream and Ren tried to break out of the ropes as Ozpin looked at Neptune whose body was twitching and the couch shook slightly.

"Arc, burn him!" Ren shouted as Jaune tried to use the flamethrower only for it to malfunction as he hit the handle slightly to make it work.

Over to Neptune, his face began to blister in what could only be described as body horror. His eyes began to swell, blood dripping off them and from his ears as well. His cheeks began to swell as more of his began to bubble. His mouth was wide open as he let out a guttural roar.

The others tried to break free as Neptune's face became a blood bubble, a seemingly unending stream of blood was pouring down the open orifices before it finally broke open, letting his blood coat his body.

Neptune-Thing bust out of the ropes and jumped up to the ceiling, putting its hands and feet through the wood, lifting up the couch slightly.

Jaune tried to make the flamethrower work, but to no avail.

"Sun, blast him!" The monkey faunus nodded and aimed his flamethrower at Neptune-Thing. Only for the creature to drop right in front of him, showing its horrific looking face. It then split its head open,

And a slimy tongue came out and grabbed his neck tightly before bringing his head to its teeth and biting him painfully. The blonde faunus dropped his flamethrower as Neptune-thing lifted him up and began swinging him around, knocking the lightbulbs as he did so. His blood dripping on the floor as Jaune tried to make his flamethrower work again. Sun kept screaming until Neptune-Thing tossed him away unceremoniously towards a shelf, the bloodied monkey faunus had a portion of his head chomped and was covered in blood.

Jaune stood behind the creature before he pressed a trigger and had the flamethrower work again, lighting Neptune-Thing on fire. The creature roared in agony before it turned around and walked towards the blonde, its split head bobbing as it walked. Jaune simply used the flamethrower more and Neptune-Thing roared in pain as it began to move towards the wall, breaking it down as it went outside. It didn't make far before it collapsed to the ground, its body still burning before Jaune came out and threw a stick of dynamite at it.

Boom!

The body was blown to pieces, its remains burning and falling around as the bearded blonde looked at the remains.

Inside the base Sun's bloodied body began to move oddly and the crew inside nticed it.

"Arc, quick. Get back here!"

"Come on Arc. Burn it!" Jaune came back inside, picked up Sun's flamethrower before pointing it at him and pulled the trigger.

A wave of fire was unleashed upon the monkey faunus, the body twitched and made some noises before it fell dead.

Jaune held his flamethrower aimed at the rest of the crew while holding hot wire over Russel's petri dish and slowly put it on the blood.

Nothing. Russel breathed a sigh of relief, the scene then changed to him holding the flamethrower with Jaune heating the wire while holding Ren's blood dish. The man himself was nodding and lightly spooked by the whole thing.

"Let's do this." He said as Jaune slowly but methodically put the wire onto the blood while still keeping an eye on Ren, breaking eye contact only for a split second.

Nothing. He was okay.

Ren released a breath that he was holding, glad to be okay. Soon though he began to try to get out.

"Get me out of here! Cut me loose!" He began to say as Ozpin looked at him, freaking him out as he tried to get away.

"Come on, get me out of here! Cut me loose, dammit!" He said, struggling harder, the longer he was with Ozpin.

The scene once again changed, this time showing Ozpin to be the only one sitting at the couch Ren and Russel had their flamethrowers aimed at him as Jaune held the petri dish.

The blonde put the wire on blood.

And it only sizzled in response.

"I know you gentlemen have been through a lot." Ozpin told them as he looked at them "But when you find the time…I would rather spend this winter TIED TO THIS FUCKING COUCH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, emphasizing his situation.

The scene changed once again to show Ren in winter clothes, holding a flamethrower and looking out the window.

"Ren." The man turned to see Jaune standing on the doorframe "We are going out to get Oobleck the test. If he tries to get back here and we are not with him…burn him." Ren nodded and looked out the window again.

The cold weather of Atlas was merciless as Jaune, Russel and Ozpin went to a watchtower where they detained Oobleck when he went crazy after discovering the alien's abilities. The blue guiding lights barely offered any lighting as the men used a guiding rope instead and held up flares to get better sight. When they got to the door though, Russel saw something that should not be possible.

"Jaune, the door's open!" The three men entered the opened watchtower.

"How did he get out? The door was bolted from the outside." Russel asked both of them as they began looking around. Jaune looked up and saw a noose hanging from the ceiling.

The three looked around trying to find any clues.

Creak.

Jaune looked down as he felt the floorboards get loose under his weight. He looked down at the floor, as did Ozpin and Russel. The three looked at each other before they began to take off the loose boards, revealing a large hole on the floor.

Wordlessly, they all began to go down the hole, lighting up flares and taking dynamite with them. What they discovered was a small tunnel.

"Hey Oobleck? You down there? We got something for you." Russel shouted as the three went deeper and found a small workshop with an alien vehicle within.

"Oobleck's been busy." Jaune commented as they looked at whatever was being built. It looked very complicated and probably something they won't be able to understand.

"What is it?" Russel asked.

"It's a ship of some kind." Ozpin repled before he looked closer at the parts "he stole parts from the helicopter." Jaune narrowed his eyes at that.

"Smart S.O.B. Put it together piece by piece."

"Where was he trying to go?" Russel asked the two.

"Any place but here." Jaune replied to him.

The scene switched to the base again, it is completely silent with no one around. The camera then showed a main entrance…with the door open and no Ren around.

Ozpin held dynamites as Jaune used tape to wrap them into a bundle while Russel was on a lookout. Suddenly he saw a shape stumble out of the base and he took off his goggles before turning to the other two.

"Hey you guys. Come here." He beckoned them and the two stood up to see what was going on. Russel turned back around and saw Ren run out of sight.

"I think I saw Ren outside the main entrance."

"What is he doing outside?" Ozpin asked.

"I have no idea."

Suddenly the power in the entire base went out. The blue lights did as well before they lit up again. The three went inside again.

"Got a flare?" Ozpin asked as Jaune took out the flare and lit it.

"He got back inside to turn off the generator." He then looked out of the window before looking back at them "In six hours it will be a hundred degrees below zero."

"But that's suicide."

Jaune shook his head "Not for that thing. It wants to freeze now. It's got no way out of here. It just wants to sleep in the cold and wait for a rescue team to arrive here." He explained to them. Ozpin and Russel shared a look before the older man looked at him.

"What can we do? What can we do?!"

Jaune paused for a moment before he spoke.

"Whether we make it or not, we can't let that thing freeze again. Maybe, we'll just warm things up a little around here." Ozpin and Russel understood what he meant. They needed to blow up the base to ensure this thing died.

"We are not making it out of here alive. But neither is that thing." The two nodded at him and committed themselves to their unavoidable fate.

Jaune lit a dynamite bundle and threw it in the tunnel, it rolled right under the alien ship as the three men ran from the tower. A few seconds later, it exploded, destroying everything.

The men then used a tractor to knock down tower walls, getting out they began to look for gasoline while Ozpin used an axe to puncture the fuel tank.

Jaune and Russel filled bottles with gasoline and put rags on the bottle necks to make Molotov Cocktails. Russel threw a dynamite into the room and Jaune lit the rag on fire before throwing the Molotov Cocktail. Room by room, they began throwing the dynamite and Cocktails, making sure to destroy everything. The barrels of oil and some explosive stuff in the rooms made sure that they were destroyed quickly.

Jaune stooled in one place, looking at the destruction as Russel put down his flamethrower and Ozpin was behind him.

"Generator room." Ozpin said as Jaune nodded and lit up a flare before they all went to the generator room, located under the base.

When they got there, it was a mess, ice melting from the heat, some pipes were rusting, and the part of the room that had the generator was on fire. Ozpin went to the generator and slumped on a frame as he saw the state of the generator.

"The generator's gone." He told Jaune.

"Is there any way we can fix it?" Ozpin looked at him like he was an idiot.

"It's gone Jaune."

Jaune put down a detonator that he carried with him and held up his lamp, before addressing the other two.

"Alright, we gotta bring this whole place right down to the ice." The two nodded at him "Oz, you plant the charges in the old storage room. Russel, you plant them by the generator." The two nodded and went to work, putting dynamite under the pipes, under the wood, next to the barrels and everywhere else. Jaune meanwhile was connecting the wires to a detonator as Ozpin went to a different room and began planting the dynamite bundles. As he planted them though, he felt his skin itch and sweat under his winter mask and took it off to cool himself and scratch the itch.

Suddenly, Oobleck appeared, Ozpin looked back and went to shout…only for Oobleck to grab his face and dig his fingers deep into Ozpin's face. The elder man tried to scream, but Oobleck's hand was covering his nose and mouth making it hard to breathe. Furthermore, he felt great pain as he felt the fingers assimilate his flesh. He let out whimpers and looked at Oobleck's expressionless face before death claimed him.

Oobleck-Thing looked around to make sure no one was looking as Ozpin's body dropped limb to the ground.

Russel planted another dynamite and went to plant another one, only to stop as he saw Ozpin's body and his face stretched by a hand. Before the body was carried off. Confused, he went to investigate, leaving Jaune all by himself as he continued to connect the wires.

Russel followed the trail and found himself standing in a silent corridor, with only his light on hand and several dynamites. He began to slowly walk forward, pointing the flashlight forwards, looking for any sign of Ozpin or Oobleck. Lights from the fire flickered as he went further.

Jaune finally finished connecting the wires.

"How is it coming in there?" he asked his two friends, receiving nothing but silence. Figuring they couldn't hear him, he repeated his question.

"I said, how is it comi-"

Rustle! Crash!

He stopped as he heard noises coming from the tunnel. He removed his winter hood and looked towards the source, he saw no one. No Russel, no Ozpin, nothing. He lifted up the detonator switch silently and quietly stood up, holding a stick of dynamite in his hand.

Jaune took several cautious steps forward, holding a lighter and a dynamite in his hands, staring at the dimly lit tunnel from which the sound came from. Slowly and quietly, he used the lighter to light the fuse of the dynamite and looked back at the detonator for a brief second before looking back at the tunnel.

Nothing, only silence, the eerie glow of the fires putting him on edge. He waited, still nothing, the sound of the lit fuse being his only comfort.

Suddenly, an old closet fell.

BOOM!

And the ground exploded in a wave like fashion, coming towards him as Jaune jumped to the side and hit his head on a barrel, his dynamite falling out of his hands.

Tentacles came out of the ground,

And grabbed the detonator before dragging it down. A moment later its full form emerged and it was all kinds of horrible. Its head had a face on the side, with its large mouth and sharp teeth, its fleshy and slime covered body being twisted and horrific, little human arms coming out of the shoulders as it roared with a guttural sound.

A hole appeared on its side and a corgi with without fur appeared, its body covered in slime and bits of flesh as it flailed its legs.

Jaune looked at the creature before he stood up and went towards his stick of dynamite. Picking it up, he did a roll forward and looked back at the creature who roared at him.

"Yeah, fuck you too!" He said as he threw the dynamite at it before he ran away from it. The creature looked at the dynamite as it fell next to it.

BOOM!

And gave one last roar as it exploded,

The base began to explode, the tower, the basement, everything exploded in a glorious fashion. With one last fireball, the entire base was no more.

Jaune walked through the remains of the base, a blanket draped over him, he found a nice spot to relax and sat on the cold ground. He took his bottle of scotch and was about to drink it.

Crunch.

But stopped as he heard a noise behind him. He looked back and saw Ren standing behind him, holding the flamethrower and looking at him suspiciously.

"You are the only one who made it?" Ren asked him.

"Not the only one." Was Jaune's reply, emphasizing the fact that the two of them were alive.

"Did you kill it?" Jaune paused slightly.

"Where were you Ren?" He asked his friend, last he knows, Ren went outside and the power went out.

Ren simply stepped to a different sitting place, across from Jaune.

"Thought I saw Oobleck," he began "I went after him, got lost in the storm." He explained as he sat down. Jaune considered his explanation and could see the plausibility, the power went out and Ren probably wandered off without any guiding lights. The problem was, he should have seen the light from the explosion of the ship and came back immediately, the fact that he only emerged after he blew up that thing with no injuries was still suspicious.

But there was also a flaw in his own logic. If Ren was the thing, why isn't he attacking him. He is defenseless, tired, and vulnerable. By all means, Ren should have attacked him when his back was turned. Instead, he is sitting with him and talking.

"Fire raised the temperature all over the camp." Ren said as he looked at the fire before he looked at him "Won't last long though."

"Neither will we." Jaune added.

"How will we make it?"

Jaune paused at the question.

"Maybe, we shouldn't." if the creature was still alive, they couldn't take it with them to the civilization.

Ren though understood the hidden meaning.

"If you are worried about me." Ren trailed off.

"If we have surprises for each other, I don't think we are in any shape to do anything about it." Jaune told him and Ren gave a nod at that logic. He hadn't seen Jaune and vice versa. Probability of either one of them being an alien creature was high.

"Well…what do we do?"

"Why don't we just…wait for a little while. See what happens?" Ren nodded and slumped in his seat as Jaune handed him his scotch and Ren drank it slowly.

Jaune watched him and then chuckled at the futility of their distrust of each other. He let his head rest as the camera showed the burning base from the distance before it faded to black.


End file.
